Instinct, doute, changement
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Naruto et Sakura rentrent d'une longue mission durant laquelle un accident un peu particulier est survenu, Tsunade décide donc que Naruto et Sakura devront désormais vivre ensemble. Cette cohabitation va révéler les pires défauts de nos héros...YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Instinct, doute, changement...

**Genre**: Humour du moins je vais essayer. Romance... ben oui à ma façon...

**Pairing**: YAOI Couple Surprise...Mais ça finit peut-être par un Sasunaru et un couple surprise... Niark...Niark

**Rating**: K+ ... à voir en cours de route...

**Spoil**: Je crois pas... vu que je ne vais pas trop suivre l'histoire...

**Disclamer:** J'ai le droit de les tuer, de les torturer, de les faire souffrir... Mais à mon désespoir, ils ne sont pas à moi...

**Caractères des personnages:** Modifier... Mais complétement modifier...

**Résumé:** Naruto et Sakura rentrent d'une longue mission durant laquelle un accident un peu particulier est survenu, Tsunade décide donc que Naruto et Sakura devront désormais vivre ensemble. Cette cohabitation va révéler les pires défauts de nos héros... Des défauts et sentiments poussés à l'extrême...

* * *

**Sanzo**: Je l'ai écrite, j'ai pas pu attendre...

**Naru**: Et c'est quoi ce coup-ci?!

**Sanzo**: Ben... J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour...

**Sasu**: Et ça donne quoi?!

**Sanzo**: J'ai découvert que l'humour c'est pas pour moi...

**Sakura: (agrippé à la jambe de Sanzo)** Ne fais pas çaaaaaa...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Défaut, la possession...**

**La forme la plus extrême de la possession : la destruction**

**Retour en arrière:**

" Putain Naruto, comment un truc comme ça a pu se produire !"

" J'en sais rien Sakura-chan..."

" Naruto, tu as intêret de me sortir de cette merde... Ou tu es un homme mort..."

**Fin du retour en arriére...**

**Village de Konoha: Retour de la mission de Naruto et Sakura.**

Tsunade observait son élève, tout en essayant de retenir le fou rire qui montait.Quant à Sakura, elle regardait son coéquipier avec la furieuse envie de le tuer. Naruto expliquait à la Gondaime comment les évènements leur avaient échappé. La mission avait failli rater par la faute de Sakura, et pour pouvoir la protéger le blond avait dû agir à l'instinct.

Shizune sortit de la salle sous les regards de colère des deux ninjas après avoir littéralement explosé de rire. Naruto, quand à lui, ne trouvait pas la situation comique, Sakura ne lui pardonnerant jamais son erreur. La kunoichi se trouvait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il faut dire que son corps entamait une transformation radicale qui allait s'étendre sur plusieurs mois. Tsunade, repris son sérieux et s'adressa au deux shinobi.

**Tsunade**:" Bien, Sakura, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne te promets rien. Mais si comme Naruto l'a dit, cela s'est passé de cette manière, ce sera irréversible, et tu devras aller jusqu'au bout."

L'Hokage se tourna vers le renard et avec un sourire très, mais très sadique.

**Tsunade**:" Sakura va s'installer chez toi, tu vas l'aider et la soutenir de ton mieux. Toutes mes félicitations Naruto, tu viens de battre ton record de bêtises. Mettre ta partenaire dans cette situation..."

Naruto allait protester, mais le regard de Tsunade l'en dissuada. Il n'était pas particuliérement intimidé par la Gondaime et elle le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait du repos et ne pas se prendre la tête... Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bureau.

La Gondaime, elle avait un sourire satisfait. Un peu d'action à Konoha ne ferait pas de mal. Comment allait réagir le dernier des Uchiwa en sachant que Sakura emmènageait chez Naruto et en plus dans ses conditions ?

A peine sorti du bâtiment, Sakura essaya d'étrangler Naruto. Kakashi, qui comme par hasard passait par là, sortit son ancien élève des griffes de la furie. Il se tourna vers cette dernière, la surprise lui fit lâcher le jeune garçon. Pendant ce temps, ils ne remarquèrent pas les gens qui chuchotaient lorsqu'ils passaient à côté d'eux. Des jeunes filles se mettaient également à pouffer et à se murmurer des mots à l'oreille.

**Kakashi**:" Sa... Sakura... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé..."

**Naru**:" C'est de ma faute Kakashi-sensei, et je comprend la colère de Sakura-chan."

Naruto disait cela d'un ton calme et posé que Kakashi ne lui connaissait pas. Depuis un certain temps le renard avait beaucoup changé, en fait son caractère avait commencé à se modifier à son retour. Depuis ce jour, Tsunade confiaient certaines missions au blond qu'il faisait en solitaire. Dès qu'il revenait de ses missions spéciales le blond était plus calme moins tendu. Perdu dans ses pensés le ninja-copieur fut ramené à la réalité par Sakura.

**Sakura**:" Tu n'es pas le seul fautif Naruto. Si je n'avais pas insisté, on en serait pas là... Enfin allons chercher mes affaires et on va chez toi. Je réfléchirais mieux à tête reposé."

_# Je te le fais pas dire, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour faire la mission avec moi, on ne serait pas dans cette merde. Et j'aurais pu me divertir au cours de la mission...#_

**Naru**:" Kakashi sensei, Tsunade-Sama vous dira tout... Kakashi, Sasuke est à Konoha?"

**Kakashi**:" Non, en mission pour quelques jours."

Kakashi resta planté devant le bâtiment pendant cinq bonnes minutes, depuis quand Naruto faisait preuve de respect envers ses aînés... Il venait de comprendre aussi pourquoi Sakura et Naruto n'étaient pas rentrés à la date prévue. Une pensée lugubre, sombre et effrayante fit son chemin jusqu'à lui... Il fut parcouru d'un très désagréable frisson. Comme si un sombre présage déposait son voile sur Konoha...

Sakura passa chez ses parents pour récupérer des affaires, leur expliqua la situation et leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Naruto attendait devant la porte, il humait l'air de Konoha. Le blond avait accepté sa cohabitation avec son démon et finalement celui-ci ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Des passants le regardaient faire, ils lui jetèrent des regards haineux, le blond eut un rictus et posa sur eux un regard orange ou l'on pouvait y lire une sentence de mort au moindre faux-pas. Qu'il était agréable de détenir autant de puissance... Naruto pouvait sentir la peur se dégager de leur corps. Sakura, qui était sorti de la maison, observait le blond. Quand il était dans cet état son ami lui faisait peur. Le garçon se tourna lentement vers elle.

**Naru**:" Sakura... Je sens ta peur..."

Le kitsune lui avait dit cela avec un merveilleux sourire, la kunoichi baissa la tête et se raprocha de son coèquipier.

**Sakura**:" Désolé... On y va?"

Ils partirent en direction de l'appartement. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas trés rassurrer, les seuls moment ou Naruto arrivait à se contôler, c'est quand il était en contacte de Sasuke.

L'appartement du renard sentait le renfermer: personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis son départ, la poussière s'était accumuler, du travail en perspective...

**Sakura**:" Naru, je dépose mes affaires où?"

**Naru**:" Dans ma chambre. De toute façon je n'en ai qu'une, donc on va la partager."

**Sakura**:" QUOI... Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble?!

**Naru**:" Ne t'inquiète pas. Une erreur me suffit amplement, de plus tu n'es pas mon style... "

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, la cohabitation allait être difficile. Sakura était une personne extrêmement lunatique, mais il se promit d'être patient... La patience... Ce n'était pas sa principale qualité, depuis qu'il était revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya, il s'ennuyait au village... Rien ne l'intèressait, il lui manquait quelque chose. Son instinc animal prenait de temps en temps le dessus... Et quand il ne pouvait plus le contrôler, Tsunade l'envoyait en mission particuliére. Enfin, tand que Sakura ne dépasserait pas les limites, il ne la tuerait pas.

Une semaine après cet événement, Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke rentraient de leur mission. Lee leur apprit que Naruto et Sakura étaient rentrés depuis quelques jours. Ils firent leurs rapport, quand Sasuke surprit une conversation.

**Ninja**:" Ça fait une semaine que Sakura a emménagé chez Uzumaki, non? La pauvre. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une telle chose pourrait lui arriver ? Sans cet accident, elle n'aurait jamais été obligée de vivre avec ce garçon. Et puis c'est de sa faute, il faut bien qu'il assume ses responsabilités?"

Le monde de Sasuke Uchiwa venait de s'écrouler. Comment une telle horreur avait-elle pu se produire ? Que c'était-il passé ? On l'avait drogué, manipulé, échangé... Comment, celle qui avait toujours refusé les avances du renard, avait elle fait pour succomber. Il devait en avoir le coeur net, jamais au grand jamais une fille ou qui que ce soit ne lui volerait son renard.

Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, lui fit signe de le suivre et prirent la direction de l'appartement du renard...

Dans la rue, Kakashi se promenait en lisant le dernier tome du paradis du batifolage, quand il croisa Shikamaru et Sasuke. Il salua les deux jeune gens, puis s'attarda sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Il le savait, le sombre et funeste présage... Sasuke était au courant... Depuis quelques temps les villageois de Konoha avaient découvert le pire défaut du dernier descendant Uchiwa : Il était possessif, et si une personne avait le malheur de poser un regard convoiteur sur le renard, cette personne devenait un mort en sursis...

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, Sasuke s'acharna dessus, dès que le kitsune lui ouvrirait, il sauterait sur la kunoichi et l'étranglerait. Personne ne lui prendrait son renard, depuis un certain temps le brun avait dû admettre qu'il se sentait attiré par Naruto. Il avait calmement analysé la situation, ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais plutôt une attraction animale. Comme si le corps du blond l'attirait à lui, il savait qu'un jour il devrait posséder le renard pour se compléter.

Shikamaru s'amusait du comportement du brun, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le glaçon de Konoha soit d'une jalousie maladive en ce qui concerne Naruto.

**Shikamaru**:" Tu sais Sasuke, Naruto n'est pas attiré par les filles, cela nous le savont. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que Sakura habite avec lui. Et puis toi aussi, si tu avais agi plus vite... Tu n'es pas le seul à courir derrière Naruto."

Sasuke jeta un regard meurtrier sur son ami, même s'il ne s'était pas encore déclaré, Naruto était à lui. L'Uchiwa repensait à la mission du blond, normalement elle n'aurait dû durer que deux mois, mais Tsunade avait reçu un message des deux ninjas lui disant qu'un problème était survenu et qu'il devait reporter leur retour. Cinq mois, ils avaient mis cinq mois à revenir... Pourquoi... L'Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour si peu, mais là son désir de possession devenait de plus en plus pressant... Naruto avait un effet de drogue sur lui, et il se trouvait en manque.

Shikamaru se tenait prêt à retenir le brun, ou tout du moins essayer. Il se souvenait de la fois où un ninja avait mis la main aux fesses de Naruto. Le blond lui avait juste collé une droite, mais après son départ, Sasuke, lui avait failli le tuer, enfin il ne l'avait pas tué, juste coupé les mains.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, le sharingan de Sasuke s'activa, il regardait la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Et une envie de meurtre le prit au ventre.

_D'abord je l'étrangle, ensuite je l'étripe, et pour finir... Je tue Naruto._

Devant Shikamaru et Sasuke se tenait un jeune homme au cheveux violets. Des yeux d'un vert turquoise les regardaient visiblement surpris. Ce jeune homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. L'Uchiwa commençait à sombrer dans une douce démence meurtrière. Qui était cet homme que faisait-il chez Naruto, et pourquoi ne portait-il qu'un pantalon... Shikamaru priait pour que ce mec soit le petit ami de Sakura, et non celui de Naruto.

_Qui c'est ce mec et qu'est-ce qu'il fout torse nu chez Naruto ?... Respire Sasuke respire...Ne le tue pas... Pas encore..._

**Naru**:" Sakura qui est-ce?"

_Sakura... Sakura ??_

**Il me semble que si j'arrivais à tuer tout à fait le désir de possession que je refoule si péniblement, je nierais mon amour.**

* * *

**Sakura**: SANZOOO... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

**Sanzo**: Rien de particulier... Je m'ennuyais et je voulais faire souffrir quelqu'un...

**Sasu**: Je ne suis pas possessif... Où tu as vu que je suis possessif...

**Itachi**: Sanzooooo... Je cherche Arkel (la correctrice) tu l'as pas vu?

**Sanzo**: Pourquoi tu la cherches?

**Itachi:** Hum... Je ne peux rien dire (repart)

**Arkel (qui était cachée derrière Kakashi) : **Coucou je suis de retour ! Et je vous ramène de supers photos que j'ai prises en cachette. Alors j'ai Sakura-chan en homme...

**Hinata, Ino, Tenten (se ramènent avec des billets) :** On prend ! On prend !

**Sakura: **Mais ça va pas la tête ? Pourquoi vous faites ça, les filles ?

**Les filles (en choeur):** Mais tu es très chouette en homme !

**Arkel:** J´ai aussi des photos compromettantes de Gaara !

**Fan-girls de Gaara : **Kyaaaa!!!

**Arkel :** Huhuhu! Je vais devenir riche ! _"Gaara sur son yacht à Saint-Trop" est un succès ! _J'ai aussi une photo d'Itachi en train de prendre un bain ! 5000 dollars c'est une affaire ! (se fait assommer par Sanzo avec son baffeur puis récupère la photo)

**Sanzo (sourire satisfait): **Je comprends pourquoi Itachi te cherchait.

**Arkel (bosse sur la tête): **C'est de l´abus de pouvoir... Et dire que je me suis mise tout l'Akatsuki aux fesses pour avoir ce cliché ! _Et dire que Kisame m'avait fait une offre de 2000 dollars... J'aurais dû accepter._

**Misty:** Reviews... S'il vous plait...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs merci pour vos reviews...

**Naru**: Tu vas me faire vivre l'enfer combien de temps?

**Sanzo**: Je sais pas...

**Sasu**: Tu nous réserves quoi?

**Sanzo**: Je sais pas...

**Sakura**: Arrête de baver devant cette photo...

**Sanzo**: Je vais pas baver devant toi en mec... BEURK...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Défaut refus de s'accepter...**

**Dire que l'homme est un composé de force et de faiblesse, de lumière et d'aveuglement, de petitesse et de grandeur, ce n'est pas lui faire son procès, c'est le définir.**

_Sakura..._

Les deux bruns observaient le jeune garçon en face d'eux... Ou la jeune fille ? Shikamaru mit son cerveau en mode veille ; mieux valait ne pas réfléchir et Sasuke... Restait Sasuke... Ben oui, Sakura devenue un homme, l'amour de jeunesse de Naruto, qui était maintenant un homme cela pourrait être problématique.

Comme Naruto ne recevait aucune réponse, il s'approcha de la porte... Quand il reconnut l'Uchiwa, un sourire un brin perfide et sadique fit son apparition. Le blond se posta derrière Sakura et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant la tête sur son épaule. Le blond déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sakura et se tourna vers les deux visiteurs... Réaction extérieure chez l'Uchiwa... Neutre... Stoïque... Réaction intérieure... Arrêt de toutes les fonctions mentales...

**Naru**: " Vous êtes revenus de mission ? Entrez, on était en plein réaménagement de l'appart."

Sakura se tourna vers le renard et le fusilla du regard..._ A quoi tu joues ?_... La jeune fille, ou plutôt garçon avait sifflé ces paroles à l'oreille de Naruto. Le blond ne prêta plus attention à son colocataire et fit signe à ses deux amis d'entrer. Shikamaru et Sasuke s'installèrent sur le canapé, tandis que Naruto prenait place sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Sakura, qui était dans la cuisine, ruminait après le renard... Puisqu'il voulait jouer, autant être deux... La jeune fille... Euh le garçon, arriva avec quatre tasses de café, qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'installer confortablement sur les genoux de Naruto.. Réaction extérieure chez l'Uchiwa... Neutre... Calme... Stoïque... Réaction intérieure... Mode auto-destruction activé... Le plus naturellement du monde, Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura et s'adressa à ses deux visiteurs.

**Naru**:" Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?" Le blond avait un sourire ironique sachant très bien pourquoi ils étaient là.

**Shikamaru**:" On a entendu des rumeurs alors on est venus voir..."

**Naru**:" Ah bon, lesquelles, de rumeurs? Celle où pour sauver la vie de Sakura, j'ai dû la transformer en homme ou bien celle où Sakura, folle d'amour pour moi a abandonné toute féminité..."

**Sakura**:" Je sors faire un tour avant de te tuer... Moi, folle d'amour pour toi... Plutôt me faire moine..."

**Naru**:" Tu ne disais pas ça, la première foi que tu es allé aux toilettes... pour pisser..."

Sakura s'était levé et pointait un doigt accusateur sur le blond...

**Sakura**:" Je t'interdis de parler de ça... Tu fermes ta gueule et tu ne l'ouvres pas..."

**Naru**:" Notre première vraie dispute mon cœur..." Bien sûr le renard avait sorti cette phrase sur le ton de l'ironie. Mais la colère de Sakura avait attisé la curiosité des deux visiteurs... Elle sortit de l'appartement, non sans avoir jeté un regard rempli de reproches au blond... Elle savait très bien que Naruto parlerait dès qu'elle sortirait... Quand la porte se referma, c'est un Shikamaru curieux qui s'adressa au blond en lui demandant de tout raconter... Naruto se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et un sourire se dessina... Il semblait apprécier les souvenirs qui lui revenaient...

**Naru**:" Bien par où commencer...? On avait une mission d'observation et de nettoyage à faire... Seulement Sakura a eu la très bonne idée de flirter avec la personne que l'on devait surveiller, mais quand il a su que Sakura était une kunoichi de Konoha, sa tête fut mise à prix. Donc pour la sortir de là, je me suis servi du chakra de Kyûbi et du meta-jutsu pour la transformer et pour changer la signature de son chakra. Le problème, c'est que j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation. En plus, Sakura a pris je ne sais quelle pilule pour augmenter ses capacités ; le tout réuni donne la grosse connerie de Sakura en mec..."

**Sasu**:" Ouaip ! Mais de quoi elle veut pas que tu parles ?" Naruto eut un petit ricanement...

**Naru**:" Oh ça... Eh bien, on a dû abandonner la mission. On est partis au village du sable, et là on c'est aperçus que Sakura ne reprenait pas son apparence... Les scientifiques de Suna ont cherché le problème... Bon, je vous passe les détails, trop chiant... Donc en attendant, Gaara nous a logé au palais, dans la même chambre... Fallait bien que je garde un oeil sur Sakura... On peut dire que j'ai vécu la semaine la plus drôle de ma vie. Le premier coup que m'a fait Sakura était pour le moins stupéfiant...

**Retour en arrière: Situation comique du point de vue de Naruto...**

**Situation une..**

**Sakura**:" NARUTOOO... "

La jeune fille sorti de la salle de bain en courant, se précipita sur le blond et le secoua comme un prunier...

**Sakura**:" Naruto... Je peux pas... J'y arriverai pas..."

**Naru**:" Tu n'arrivera pas à quoi?"

**Sakura**:" A PISSER CRETIN... JE PEUX PAS PRENDRE CE TRUC DANS MA MAIN..."

**Naru**:" Tu veux que je vienne te la tenir..?" Naruto observait sa coéquipière qui était maintenant d'une jolie couleur rouge. Enfin s'il pouvait la qualifier de coéquipière ; vu ce qu'elle avait à présent entre les jambes, il en doutait.

**Sakura**:" T'es qu'un... C'est bon je vais me démerder."

**Naru**:" Euh... Sakura-chan... Tu devrais éviter les culottes en dentelle et passer au caleçon ou boxer... Ce sera plus pratique pour toi..."

Le renard évita le vase qui volait vers lui...

**Situation deux: Le lendemain matin**

**PUTAIN QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ENCORE CE TRUC!!**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, chercha d'ou venait le cri... Se tourna vers Sakura

**Naru**:" QUOI ENCORE!"

**Sakura**:" Pourquoi... C'est comme ça..."

Sakura levait le drap... Regardait et puis le rabaissait... Naruto, qui était encore dans le cirage ne comprit pas de suite... Au bout d'un moment en regardant faire Sakura... Il se mit à éclater de rire...

**Naru**:" Bienvenu au club... C'est ton premier lever de drapeau..."

**Sakura**:" Mon quoi...?" Le nouveau garçon venait de comprendre... Être un mec avait certains inconvénients... Et c'est une Sakura en pleurs que Naruto planta dans la chambre... Ben oui quoi, lui était frustré ; passer la nuit à côté d' un mec et puis ne pas pouvoir le toucher...

**Situation trois: Sakura et la barbe naissante **

Naruto regardait Sakura qui était sortie de la salle de bain avec une drôle de crème sur le visage...

**Naru**:" Sakura... C'est quoi ce truc sur ton visage?"

**Sakura**:" De la crème épilatoire... Faut bien que je me débarrasse des poils qui poussent..." Naruto poussa un long soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit deux minutes après. Il tenait dans sa main un rasoir et une bombe de mousse.

**Naru**:" Tiens ce sera plus pratique que ton truc... et surtout plus rapide"

**Sakura**:" Tu veux que je me rase? Mais je sais pas comment on fait, moi..."

**Naru**:" Putain t'as jamais eu de mec ou quoi? " Le blond observait la kunoichi qui avait rougi et pâli sur le même moment...

**Sakura**:" Non... Jamais... Je me réservais pour... Sasuke-kun..." Le regard de Naruto se durcit et c'est très froidement qu'il s'adressa à elle...

**Naru**:" Maintenant que tu es un mec, tu as toutes tes chances... Mais ne crois pas que ce sera si facile..." Sakura eut un frisson de terreur... Les yeux de Naruto était emplis de haine et sa voix était aussi coupante qu'un sabre... Ce jour-là, elle comprit que Naruto ne l'épargnerait pas si elle touchait à l'Uchiwa...

Les deux ninjas restèrent plusieurs mois à Suna, le temps que Sakura s'adapte à sa nouvelle apparence...

**Fin du retour en arrière...**

**Naru:**" Voilà pour le principal, vous savez tout... Enfin presque..."

**Shikamaru**:" Naruto, une question... Est-ce que... Tu l'as fais avec..." Naruto éclata de rire, Shikamaru avait posé la question en sachant très bien que Sasuke se la posait...

**Naru**: " Non, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je cherche des partenaires tout aussi puissants que moi... C'est l'un des défauts de Kyûbi... " Tout en disant cela le blond n'avait pas quitté les yeux de Sasuke. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de la part du Nara... Au moins pour l'instant Sakura n'était pas en danger... De la part de Sasuke... Un_ "je vais me le faire" _explosa dans son esprit...

_# Et un des tiens sale gamin... Je ne suis pas le seul coupable... Dis gamin, je m'ennuie...#_

_Je sais, moi aussi..._

Sakura entra précipitamment dans l'appartement, en hurlant à Naruto que Tsunade le cherchait pour une mission urgente. Les deux garçons présents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sakura semblait si énervé. Le blond se leva calmement, prit ses affaires et sortit tranquillement en les laissant se poser toutes sortes de questions.

_# C'est parti je vais pouvoir me défouler... Tu me cèdes ta place gamin...#_

_Vas-y fais-toi plaisir... Mais passe d'abord prendre les ordres..._

_# Tsunade-Sama ne vas pas apprécier de me voir... Enfin...#_

Naruto ricana de la réflexion de Kyûbi. Le contrat que le blond avait passé avec le renard lui allait très bien... Pendant que Naruto courait vers la tour de l'Hokage, un chakra orange l'enveloppa, ses yeux commençaient à se fendre, ses canines poussèrent, les marques sur ses joues devinrent plus visibles. Sa vitesse augmenta et il se retrouva très vite dans le bureau de la Gondaime...

_**Vous avez une mission pour nous Tsunade-Sama...**_

**Tsunade**:" Naruto, tu devrais éviter de laisser sortir Kûubi quand tu es au village."

_**Pourquoi... Ils savent tous qui je suis... Et puis les voir apeurés pour une chose qui n'arrivera jamais... Me délecte...**_

**Tsunade**:" Tu sais tu ne seras jamais Hokage si tu continues comme cela.."

_**GRRRR... Ne me faites pas rire... Je ne le serai jamais car aucun d'eux ne le permettra... Ils ont si peur que ça en devient pathétique... **_

Tsunade lui remit un rouleau sur lequel était consignée la mission. Sans un regard pour elle, Kyûbi prit le parchemin et sortit du bureau... Enfin il allait pouvoir se déchaîner...

La Gondaime regardait Naruto qui s'éloignait du village, et son visage trahissait une grande tristesse...

**Sasu**: Hokage-Sama, je pourrais avoir des explications... Sur ce que je viens de voir...

**Tsunade**: Tu étais là ? Assieds-toi... Je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécieras ce que je vais te dire... Enfin toi seul en seras juge..

**Quand la haine respire le sang, elle ne sait se dissimuler.**

**Fin du chapitre...**

* * *

**Sakura:** Je te déteste tu me fais passer pour quoi?

**Sanzo**: Quoi... Elle sont pas mal mes explications de ta transformation...

**Naru:** J'y crois pas elle a touché le fond...

**Sasu**: Dis-moi Sanzo... Tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire avec Naru et Kyûbi...

**Sanzo**: Nan surprise... J'aime ce que je vais faire...

**Naru**: Moi ça m'inquiète... Elle me transforme en plein de trucs...

**Shika**: Moi je veux juste savoir ce que je fais dans cette histoire?

**Sanzo: ( mode pervers)** Tu as un rôle très important à jouer... Et tu vas souffrir...

**Misty:** Reviews... Oui... Non..

**Sanzo**: Merci Shi-chan...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sanzo-sama** : Chers lecteurs voici enfin le chapitre 3… Pardon pour mon retard… Bon, dans ce chapitre, je commence à parler de Sakura au masculin. Donc je passe de **elle** à **il**… Bien que ma fic soit un Sasunaru, Sakura aura son rôle à jouer… Donc elle sera beaucoup présente dans l'histoire.

**Sasu** : Tu t'es enfin décidé à le finir ce chapitre ?!

**Naru** : Sanzo… Pourquoi dans tes fics, je suis toujours bizarre.

**Sakura** : Te plains pas, moi, je suis un mec…

**Sanzo** : Oui et tu vas le rester… J'ai même une nouvelle idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit…

**Sakura** : Naruto, Sasuke… C'est quoi ce sourire qu'elle nous fait ?!

**Petit rappel de Sanzo-sama** : Ceci est un Sasunaru donc un YAOI, c'est carrément OCC (et pour ce qui ne connaisse pas mon genre, je ne fait que très rarement dans la guimauve et les violons.)

_Les pensées des personnages sont mis en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations et informations… **

La peur, oui, l'air dégageait ce parfum, Kyûbi se délectait de cette odeur. La mission que lui avait confié Tsunade lui convenait. Il devait mettre la main sur plusieurs prisonniers qui s'étaient enfuis. L'ordre était simple aucun survivant, cela lui avait fait plaisir.

Pouvoir se défouler de la sorte alors qu'il avait été dans l'obligation de se tenir tranquille pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le renard prit un malin plaisir à se défouler sur les prisonniers les massacrant sans aucune pitié, l'odeur du sang étant si agréable à humer… Ce genre de mission était une extase pour le démon.

Un mouvement sur la gauche éveilla un peu plus l'instinct de chasse du kitsune…

_Tu en as oublié un…Tu te ramollis…_

_# Non, je ne l'avais pas oublié celui-là, mais je gardais de quoi m'amuser encore un peu. #_

_Je voudrais bien participer moi aussi…_

_# Dans ce cas, je te le laisse. #_

Sasuke s'était posté un peu plus loin de la scène d'où il pouvait voir se dérouler le carnage. Il observait un Naruto se complaisant dans le sang et les hurlements de ses victimes et tout cela était de sa faute. Il vit le blond arracher la tête de sa dernière victime et entendit le rire du renard retentir dans la vallée. Le visage de l'Uchiwa se ferma un peu plus…

**Bureau de l'Hokage : petit retour…**

**«** Hokage-Sama, je pourrais avoir des explications... Sur ce que je viens de voir... »

**« **Tu étais là ?! Assieds-toi... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras ce que je vais te dire... Enfin toi seul en seras juge. »

Le brun s'assit sur le fauteuil et Tsunade prit place en face de lui. Elle se servit un verre de sake et commença son explication.

**« **Après que tu sois parti du village, Naruto s'en est terriblement voulu de ne pas avoir réussis à te ramener. »

Le visage de la Gondaime se ferma en repensant à cette époque. Sasuke voyait bien que quelque chose la gênait…

« Il faut que tu saches que juste après ton départ, Naruto a commencé à sombrer peu à peu dans la folie…_Une folie destructrice_. »

Sasuke se dressa un peu plus dans son siège. Tsunade remarqua que le brun se faisait plus attentif.

« Pardon ! Naruto sombrait dans la folie pour cela… Vous vous foutez de moi. »

« Un peu de respect envers moi ! Ecoute moi bien, si, j'ai autorisé ton retour à Konoha, c'est seulement et simplement pour le bien de Naruto, depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé… On peut dire qu'il va mieux. Pour l'instant, tu es le seul à pouvoir maintenir un semblant d'équilibre mental chez lui. »

Plus Tsunade avançait dans ses explications, plus Sasuke se sentait mal envers le blond. Il comprit aussi pourquoi les amis de Naruto toléraient sa présence, ils ne faisaient cela que pour lui.

« Je dois aussi te dire que Naruto est devenu très dangereux. Pour te sauver, il a conclut un pacte avec Kyûbi. C'est pour cela, qu'il est plus puissant…Et instable. Mais, tout cela n'est pas sans conséquence. Si tu veux en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qu'il est devenu… »

**Fin du petit retour**

_Et voilà, comment je me retrouve là, à t'observer, et à regarder le monstre que tu es devenu…Le monstre que j'ai créé… _

**Konoha**

Sakura se rendait au bureau de son sensei, en maudissant son nouveau physique qui ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Toutes les filles du village avaient décidé de lui courir derrière comme si elle était un morceau de premier choix. Le nouveau garçon devait faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour se déplacer furtivement et sans être repéré.

« Sasuke, quand tu reviendras, je te promets de m'excuser pour t'avoir autant collé dans ma jeunesse »

« Tu parles seul ? »

« Bonjour Sai, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… »

Sakura soupira. Depuis son retour, le dessinateur avait été le seul à ne pas être gêné de sa nouvelle apparence. En fait, lui et Naruto étaient les deux seuls personnes à se comporter normalement à son contact…

«Non, Sai, je ne parle pas seul. J'ai juste exprimé une pensée à haute voix. »

Le brun ne dit plus rien semblant réfléchir sur ce que Sakura venait de lui dire. Et c'est tout naturellement qui l'entreprit de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

A son arrivée au bureau de la Gondaime, Tsunade l'avertit qu'il partait pour une mission très importante. Son équipe serait formée de Neji, Ten-Ten et Lee. Ils devaient se rendre à Suna ou un seigneur s'était réfugié pour demander protection et aide aux villages du feu et du sable. La Gondaime lui remit les instructions en lui disant que le Kazekage lui en dirait un peu plus sur place.

« Sakura, avant ton départ, je voulais te poser une question. Ne veux-tu pas changer de prénom ? »

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi Hokage-sama, non, je préfère garder mon prénom. »

Tsunade regardait son élève avec une sorte de fierté et de respect, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait annoncé que jamais elle ne reprendrait son apparence de femme son élève n'avait pas fléchi et avait décidé de s'adapter de son mieux à sa nouvelle vie.

Le groupe approchait maintenant de Suna, les membres de l'équipe avaient reçu l'ordre de ne parler de cette mission à personne et d'éliminer quiconque se montrant trop curieux.

Seul, pour l'instant, les chefs des deux villages et eux étaient au courant. Sakura se doutait que la mission devait être plus importante et dangereuse que prévu.

Neji se rapprocha de Sakura, il avait observé son coéquipier et une question le travaillait depuis un petit moment.

« Sakura, tes capacités physiques n'ont-elles pas augmenté ? »

« Oui, depuis que je suis un mec, j'ai deux fois plus d'endurance et ma force a un peu plus augmenté. Cela n'a pas que des désavantages d'être un homme. »

« Je vois… »

Le jeune Hyûga était assez impressionné par le fait que Sakura ait réussi à accepter ce qui lui arrivait… Le jeune brun passa devant Sakura.

Au bout d'un moment, Neji eut le sentiment d'être observé avec insistance…

Depuis que le jeune Hyûga lui était passé devant, Sakura s'était surpris à fixer le postérieur de ce dernier. Sakura se gifla mentalement…

_Naruto commence à déteindre sur moi. Mais merde ! Quel beau cul il a ce Neji…_

Les quatre shinobi arrivèrent au village du sable sans rencontrer de problème particulier. Ils furent accueillis par Kankuro qui les guida jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage.

« Sakura, heureux de te revoir en forme. »

« Merci Kazekage-sama. Tsunade-sama, nous a dit que vous nous donneriez les détails de la mission… »

« Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois. Bien, alors suivez-moi. »

Le Kazekage les conduisit dans un bâtiment extrêmement bien garder. Sakura regardait avec attention toutes les mesures de sécurité qui avaient été mises en place. Gaara observait du coin de l'œil le jeune homme. Depuis que Sakura avait terminé son entraînement avec Tsunade, il était devenu l'un des meilleur ninja. En fait, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura avaient réussi chacun à leur façon à dépasser leur sensei.

« Gaara, que se passe t'il ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toutes ces mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place seulement pour protéger un seigneur. »

Le Kazekage eut un drôle de sourire ou plutôt une grimace… Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où étaient apposés plusieurs sceaux.

« Tu as raison Sakura, ce que tu vas découvrir derrière cette porte n'est pas beau à voir. »

Gaara composa plusieurs signes et la porte s'ouvrit… Les shinobi du village de la feuille se décomposèrent à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

**Village de Konoha.**

« Naruto, Sasuke vous partez pour le village du son. Votre mission est de découvrir si les informations que l'on a reçues sont authentiques. »

« Et si c'est le cas ?! »

« Alors Konoha et Suna agiront en conséquence. Je dois vous dire que cette mission est très importante, mais très dangereuse pour vous deux. Alors soyez extrêmement prudents.»

Les deux shinobi quittèrent le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, trop préoccupés par ce que venait de leur annoncer Tsunade. Si l'information se révélait exacte une terrible guerre risquait de s'annoncer. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur au cours de cette mission.

La Gondaime leur avait dit que Sakura et les autres étaient déjà au village de Suna.

Ils savaient que Sakura était maintenant un médecin accompli et un très bon ninja. Il avait dû déjà commencer son travail au village du sable et les informations qu'il récolterait de son côté leur seraient d'une aide précieuse.

**Village d'Oto.**

« Vous les avez retrouvés ?! »

Les ninjas secouèrent négativement la tête. Kabuto observait le chef du village d'Oto et savait que sa colère allait être impitoyable. En deux trois mouvements les deux pauvres ninjas se firent décapités par le maître de Kabuto.

« Kabuto ! Trouve-moi des ninjas compétents qui pourront remplir cette simple mission. »

Le jeune apprenti dictateur enjamba les corps des deux victimes de la fureur de son maître et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où il savait qu'il trouverait de quoi satisfaire son maître.

Lorsque Kabuto rentra dans la salle, il se dirigea vers ces deux petits protégés.

« J'ai une mission pour vous. Il vous faut retrouver nos deux petits fugueurs, et n'oubliez pas de vous débarrasser des personnes avec qui ils ont été en contact. »

« Enfin un peu d'exercice, ça va nous faire du bien. »

« Soyez quand même discrets, il ne faudrait pas que des gêneurs interviennent avant que tout ne soit terminé. »

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie en balançant un ''ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons très discrets ''qui ne rassura pas Kabuto.

« Kabuto, tu veux que je les suives au cas où ? »

« Ok, mais prends Daidara avec toi. »

"J'aurais préféré Zetsu, il est plus discret que l'artiste..."

**Village de Suna.**

Sakura travaillait depuis trois jours sans relâches, Gaara leur ayant expliqué la situation. Le ninja n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était tout de suite mis au travail. Il savait que le temps jouait en leur défaveur.

Temari vint lui apporter une pile de rouleaux et de documents.

"Sakura, Gaara m'a dit de te remettre celui-ci en plus. Il pense qu'il te sera d'une grande aide."

"C'est quoi?"

"C'est toutes les informations concernant Shukaku, le démon qui était en Gaara."

Sakura remercia Temari et se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture du document. Plus il en apprendrait sur les bijuu plus il serait capable d'avancer dans ses recherches. Temari se tourna vers la personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de la pièce.

"Oblige le à se reposer un peu, il va s'épuiser..."

"J'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est une tête de mule..."

Depuis que Sakura s'était mis au travail, Neji était resté près de lui pour l'aider, Ten-Ten et Lee étant partis dans les autres villages récolter des informations sur les autres bijuu.

"Neji, prends ces documents et cherche tout ce qui peut se reporter à Kyûbi."

Le jeune Hyûga se raidit au nom du démon. Il regarda les documents que Sakura venait de lui tendre et vit qu'ils étaient marqués du sceau de Konoha.

"Sakura, tu crois que dedans on pourra aussi trouver un moyen d'aider Naruto?"

**Fin du chapitre 3…**

* * *

**Sanzo-sama** : Fini, j'ai fini…

**Sasu** : Il était temps !!!

**Sanzo** : Pas ma faute…

**Naru** : Mais oui, euro-disney était plus important…

**Sanzo** : Vous avez eu des vacances… Ne vous plaignez pas…

**Kakashi** : Dis moi Sanzo, c'était pas une fic humoristique au début ?

**Sanzo** : Ah…Euh…Ben… Oui, mais tu comprends, c'est mon côté sensible qui fait des siennes.

**Arkel (de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) :** Je suis de nouveau là pour la correction. Pfiou…

**Sanzo :** Par contre Arkel était (et est encore) en période d'examens.

**Arkel (se met soudain à gigoter dans tous les sens) :** Viens que je te prenne en photo Sakura-kuuuuuuuuuun !

**Sakura:** Help me!

A suivre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre: **Instinct, doute, changement...

**Genre**: Humour du moins je vais essayer. Romance... ben oui à ma façon...

**Pairing**: YAOI Couple Surprise...Mais ça finit peut-être par un Sasunaru et un couple surprise... Niark...Niark

**Rating**: K+ ... À voir en cours de route...

**Spoil**: Je crois pas... vu que je ne vais pas trop suivre l'histoire... Peut être que oui…

**Disclamer:** J'ai le droit de les tuer, de les torturer, de les faire souffrir... Mais à mon désespoir, ils ne sont pas à moi...

**Caractères des personnages:** Modifiés... Mais complètement modifiés... Caractère OCC pour tous…

* * *

**Village de Konoha :**

Sakura sautait de toit en toit essayant d'échapper à son assaillant. Kakashi qui était accoudé à sa fenêtre regarda avec étonnamment son ancien élève qui passait devant lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Sakura c'est pas un peu tôt pour t'entraîner ?! »

« JE NE M'ENTRAÎNE PAS … J'ESSAIS DE SURVIVRE !! »

Le ninja copieur vit passer une masse sombre qu'il identifia comme étant Sasuke.

« Sasuke, vous prenez vos entraînements trop sérieusement ces temps-ci. »

Shikamaru qui suivait ses deux amis prit quelques minutes pour expliquer ce qui se passait.

« Kakashi-senseï, le problème est plus important. Sasuke veut vraiment lui faire la peau… Galère… Il l'a surpris… »

Un cri strident retenti dans les rues du village…

« Grosse galère… »

Et le manipulateur d'ombre repartit en direction de la victime et de son futur meurtrier.

« Sasuke… Je te jure que ce n'est pas… Non… Ecoute moi… »

Sakura se trouvait devant un Uchiwa complètement hors de contrôle… Oui, un Uchiwa hors de contrôle veut dire Sharingan activé et transformation à la démon star…

« Tu vas souffrir… Tu as osé… »

« Sasuke, je te jure, je ne voulais pas manger le dernier gâteau… »

**Naru** : Sanzo !!! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

**Sanzo** : Je trouvais bien en début d'histoire…

**Sasu** : On va vraiment te faire enfermer !!!

**Sakura** : Mourir pour un gâteau ?! Sanzo ! Tu es la seule à tuer pour ça !!

**Sanzo** : Bon ça va, j'ai compris, je m'y mets… Pff… Pas marrants ces trois là !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Problème de descendance et d'arme… **

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient au abord du village d'Oto, ils étaient en pleine surveillance, quand tout à coup une ombre fit son apparition derrière eux...

" Sasuke! Je te manquais tant que ça que tu es revenu me voir?!"

" Ka...Karin!!"

La kunoichi se jeta dans les bras du brun sous le regard ahuri de Naruto. Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de se décoller de la brune. Il tentait de la décrocher le plus vite possible car il sentait le chakra de Naruto grandir de façon très menaçante.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi la brune se décolla de l'Uchiwa et s'approcha du blond. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Naruto et commença à dessiner des petits cercles...

" Tu es très mignon toi aussi, je pourrais t'apprendre beaucoup de choses..."

" Non mais ça va pas ! Tu n'as rien à apprendre à Naruto!!"

" Le beau ténébreux serait-il jaloux ?! Tu peux participer si tu veux!"

Les yeux de Naruto commençaient à se fendre de noir tandis que le corps de Sasuke commençait à se recouvrir de ses ombres noirs...

" Oh... Du calme les garçons... Je plaisante... _Ou si peu... Quel dommage quand même_."

" Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer?!"

La kunoichi prit le temps de réfléchir... Un sourire des plus pervers, sadiques et perfides se dessina sur son visage...

" Pas si vous faites ce que je vous demande... Et puis... J'ai envie d'avoir un peu de toi… Sasuke..."

Les griffes de Naruto s'enfoncèrent dans la pomme de sa main. Sasuke commença à sortir lentement Kusanagi.

" Euh... Justement Sasuke... Je voudrais que tu me donnes ton sabre... Vous pensiez à quoi d'autres les garçons?!"

**Village de Suna.**

" Kazekage, je viens de terminer. On va bientôt repartir pour Konoha, je voudrais avoir votre permission de les emmener avec nous."

" C'est d'accord, mais je vous fais accompagner par plusieurs de mes shinobi. Il vaut mieux être prudent."

Sakura salua le Kazekage et se dirigea vers son coéquipier.

" Allez Neji, on va préparer notre départ."

" Dis moi, tu es sûr de vouloir les prendre avec nous?!"

" Oui, pourquoi, tu y vois un problème toi. Et puis, on pourra mieux les protéger et les surveiller à Konoha."

" Dis plutôt que tu pourras continuer tes examens en paix... Mais les trois, je les sens pas… Je suis sûr que ça va être pénible et difficile."

Le Hyuga imaginait déjà le voyage de retour... Long... Pénible... Douloureux... Infernal... Un voyage d'agrément... _Trois jours pour rentrer au village, espérons que je reste vivant jusque là... Où alors, deuxième solution, je les tuerais avant... _C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Neji alla préparer son sac.

" Sakura, voici les ninja qui vont vous accompagner et moi je viens aussi."

" Merci Temari, tu ne seras pas de trop pour retenir et contrôler ces monstres."

Les shinobi se mirent en route pour le village de la feuille, accompagnés de leur inestimable fardeau...

**Première journée...**

Après avoir quitté le village du sable et avoir pris soin d'effacer leurs traces et d'avoir fait attention à ne pas être suivi, Neji et Sakura surveillaient leur précieux colis en faisant attention à ceux qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas trop.

A la nuit tombée, ils décidèrent d'installer leur campement...

" SAKURA-KUN!!! IL M'EMBETE... SAKURA-KUN!!

"C'est pas vrai... J'ai l'impression de faire un retour en arrière particulièrement pénible."

" Neji, à la place de te plaindre, tu ne veux pas aller t'en occuper?!"

" J'ai l'autorisation de les tuer?!"

Sakura lança un regard assassin sur son coéquipier. Il se leva et donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche qui s'écroula, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer tout notre beau monde.

" Vous trois, ou vous vous tenez tranquille ou je vous promets de vous attacher jusqu'à notre arrivée au village."

Temari prit place près de Neji, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensés...

"Neji... Neji... Oy ! A quoi tu penses?!"

" Rien de bien important... _Juste que quand je rentre, je me fais faire une vasectomie_."

Et voila le bilan de la première journée qui s'achève avec trois monstres apeurés et un héritier Hyûga qui ne veut plus de descendants...

**Deuxième journée...**

"NEJI-KUN... NEJI-KUN..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?!"

" Vite... Vite... Il est malade... Il a mangé des drôles de champignons... Il va pas bien..."

" C'est pas vrai... Sakura ramène toi, on va avoir besoin de tes talents de médecin..."

Le ninja examina l'amateur de champignon, après examens...

" Neji, Temari, on installe le campement. Ce crétin doit se reposer."

Neji fixait Temari, un air déconfis sur le visage...

" Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris au village d'Oto de faire ce genre d'expériences..."

Sakura coucha le rescapé de la cuisine au poison et partit s'installer près de ses coéquipiers...

" Je jure de ne jamais avoir d'enfants..."

Bilan de la deuxième journée : un empoisonnement et une Temari qui ne veut plus de descendants...

**Troisième journée...**

« USURATONKACHI! »

« Je t'emmerde! »

« Naruto, arrête d'embêter Sasuke-kun! »

« Sakura t'es lourde, lâche-moi... »

Et voilà le troisième jour qui démarre sur de si belles et tendres paroles. Neji observait l'air blasé les trois gamins qui se disputaient. Sakura vint se placer près de lui.

« Naruto a l'air de s'être remis de son empoisonnement… Il a l'air en forme. »

« Dis moi Sakura, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont cloné Naruto?! Toi et Sasuke, je peux comprendre, mais lui ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de l'original. »

« Moi, ce qui me tarde de voir c'est la tête de Tsunade-sama... »

« Elle devait s'attendre au pire mais sûrement pas à cela... Catastrophe à Konoha, le village d'Oto veut vraiment notre perte. »

Sakura ne dit rien, elle observait les trois répliques de l'équipe sept. Neji n'avait pas tort, le village du son voulait vraiment leur perte. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le Hyûga se tourna vers le ninja médecin...

« D'après toi, quelle tête vont faire Sasuke et Naruto quand ils vont voir leur double?! »

« NARUTO... TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT... POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA A SASUKE-KUN...! »

Le cri poussé par la jeune Sakura venait de vriller les tympans de toute l'équipe.

« Dis moi Neji... J'étais vraiment comme cela à cet âge?! »

« Je dois vraiment te répondre?! »

« Neji, Sakura, on a un petit problème... Naruto deux vient de jeter un nid de guêpes sur Sasuke deux... »

Le Hyûga leva les yeux au ciel : pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ? Il aurait mieux fait de choisir celle avec Gaï sensei...

« Haruno... Je peux les tuer... Fais moi ce plaisir... »

Sakura regarda son coéquipier qui désespérait. Quand ils s'étaient rendu au village de Suna, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment mais vraiment pas à cela.

**Petit retour…**

« Gaara, que se passe t-il ?! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toutes ces mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place seulement pour protéger un seigneur. »

Le Kazekage eut un drôle de sourire ou plutôt une grimace… Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où étaient apposés plusieurs sceaux.

« Tu as raison Sakura. Ce que tu vas découvrir derrière cette porte n'est pas beau à voir. »

Gaara composa plusieurs signes et la porte s'ouvrit… Les shinobi du village de la feuille se décomposèrent à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Trois répliques exactes de la team sept... Neji, Lee et Ten-Ten regardaient avec étonnement ces enfants qui les fixaient avec curiosité.

« Gaara, tu peux me dire d'ou ils viennent?! »

« Du village d'Oto, je n'en sais pas plus... Pas moyen de les faire parler. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ta réplique est le réceptacle de Nekotama, que Naruto est toujours celui de Kyûbi et Sasuke celui de Shukaku. »

**Fin du petit retour…**

Bilan de la troisième journée, tentative de meurtre à coup de guêpes sur Sasuke deux et Neji découvre qu'il préfère les missions avec Gai Sensei... Plus un jour de retard pour arriver au village.

**Village d'Otto...**

« Mon sabre... Tu peux toujours rêver... »

« Bien, alors une nuit d'amour... Avec... Le démon Kyûbi. »

Tout en disant cela, la kunoichi s'était glissé contre le corps de Naruto et se frottait à lui... Réaction de Naruto... Frisson de dégoût... Sueurs froides...

Réaction de Sasuke... _Kusanaki ou Naruto... Le sabre ou Naruto... Mon arme ou Naruto_...

« Je te préviens Sasuke Uchiwa si cette fille me touche... Quand on rentre à Konoha, je me fais Sakura... »

Naruto jouait sur la jalousie de Sasuke pour éviter le pire... Cependant Kyûbi, lui, voulait bien tenter cette expérience, la kunoichi étant tout à fait à son goût.

_# Naruto fais moi plaisir, acceptes... Tu n'as juste qu'à me laisser ta place. #_

_« Tous dépendra de la réponse de Sasuke... »_

« Ok... Si tu te fais Naruto... Je participe... »

_« Je vais le tuer... Le dépecer... le démembrer… L'éviscérer... Le Bais... »_

_# Non gamin... Je crois que pour le coup, c'est toi qui viens de te faire baiser...#_

_« Ca te fait marrer?! »_

Les yeux du blond changèrent de couleur, il fixa l'Uchiwa avec mépris.

_**Tu me payeras ce coup là... **_

C'est sous les yeux de Sasuke que Naruto disparut en emportant Karin. L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas son blond venait de partir avec... Une fille...

Une voix s'insinua dans le tête du brun "_C'est de ta faute Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te pardonne de si tôt_."Sasuke venait de découvrir qu'il avait une conscience.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant… »

La brune examinait Naruto, vu l'étendue de sa colère elle préférait ne pas trop le titiller…

« Question… Sakura c'est votre coéquipière ? »

« Non coéquipier maintenant… »

« Tu peux approfondir ? »

« Si tu as du temps à perdre… J'ai transformé Sakura en mec. C'est irréversible… »

« En mec… Intéressant… Et elle… Je veux dire, il a quelqu'un actuellement ? »

« Je pense pas… Sakura n'a jamais eu d'expérience que ce soit en tant que fille ou mec… »

Sur le visage de Karin, un sourire vraiment intéressé fit son apparition… Toute une éducation à faire, voila un défi qu'elle se sentait prête à relever.

« Naruto… »

« Quoi ?! Bon on le fait ou pas ?!»

« Je te propose un marché… Tu m'aides pour Sakura et je ne te touche pas. »

Le blond fixa incrédule la kunoichi. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle tout à coup à Sakura ?

« C'est quoi l'arnaque ?! »

« Il n'y en a pas… Au fait physiquement comment est Sakura? »

« Pas mal, huit centimètre de moins que moi. Son corps et mince et assez souple, ses cheveux son rose parsemaient de mèches violette… Un beau cul… En gros, baisable… »

_# Et voila, moi qui pensait me régaler, Sakura me passe devant…#_

_« Si elle me fout la paix, moi ça me convient… »_

_# Tu es égoïste… Bon on se rabattra sur une autre proie. »_

« Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?! »

« Non, pas trop… »

_Bien, au moins il est direct… Mais il ne manque pas d'air… _

Non loin de là, un Uchiwa détruisait la moitié de la forêt à la recherche de son blond et d'une future victime à qui il promettait mille morts et supplices…

« On dirait que Sasuke se rapproche. »

« Je vois ça… Il va nous faire repérer, ce con. »

« Bien, je vais vous aider… Et en échange, tu me fais intégrer le village de Konoha et le lit de Sakura par la même occasion. »

La brune lui tendit la main, Naruto la serra lui montrant qu'il acceptait le marché.

« Karin, si Sasuke te demande ce qu'on a fait, dis lui que ce ne sont pas ses affaires et que c'est entre toi et moi. »

« Ok. »

_**Naruto et Karin purent voir avec étonnement sortir en courant de la forêt un petit alchimiste d'état poursuivit par une folle furieuse répondant au doux nom de Christina Osmond.**_

**Fin du chapitre 4…**

* * *

**Naru** : Sanzo… Tu consommes quoi actuellement ?!

**Sanzo** : Ice tea, coca, glace, café, thé…Barre chocolaté... Bonbon...

**Naru** : Que du sucre…

**Sanzo** : Pourquoi cette question ?

**Tsunade** : Que vient foutre un alchimiste dans l'histoire ?!

**Sanzo** : Rien… C'est juste que j'ai lu la fic d'Arkel….

**Sasu** : Tu as vu ce que tu as écris… Tu nous as clonés…

**Itachi** : Alors ils vont encore aller de surprise en surprise…

**Sanzo** : Je te le fais pas dire…

**Sakura** : Tu me colles avec Karin ?!

**Sanzo** : Viiiiii… Je voulais un couple bizarre… Toi en mec avec Karin… Mon premier couple hétéro…

**Kakashi** : Euh… Tu oublies que Sakura est une fille…

**Sanzo : (Regard promettant tortures et morts)** Kakashi… C'est un couple hétéro… Compris ?

**Kakashi: (Part en ruminant...)** C'est pas un couple hétéro, c'est du Yuri...

**Karin:** Kakashi, on se tait... Moi, j'apparais dans l'histoire et puis... **(Regarde Sakura)**

**Sanzo fait ça pub… **

**Naru** : Tu pourrais t'en passer…

**Sanzo** : Quoi ! J'ai bien le droit de dire que dans mon blog, ils pourront lire certains OS (et lemons) que je ne posterais pas sur FF…

**Sasu (Rouge)** : Non vraiment ils ne sont pas obligés de lire…

**Arkel :** Coucou ! J'ai la grande joie de vous apprendre que je suis licenciée !

**Sasu :** Ah bon Sanzo t'as viré ?

**Arkel :** MAIS NON ! J'ai eu ma licence… Bac + 3 quoi ! La classe non ?... Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?!... Sinon j'ai eu une petite idée de délire en lisant et…

**Jiraya et Tsunade **: Ça nous concerne ?

**Arkel :** Nonon… Bon voilà ça donne ça… « Une voix s'insinua dans le tête du brun "_C'est de ta faute Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te pardonne de si tôt_."Sasuke venait de découvrir qu'il avait une conscience…

Conscience : Coucou Sasuke !

Sasuke : Mais qu'est-ce que vient faire un criquet de bip sur mon épaule ?!

Conscience : Je suis ta conscience et mon nom est Jiminy Grillon !

Orochimaru : Et moi je suis la fée bleue ! »

**Sasu (faisant une croix avec ses mains):** STOP ! Non mais quelle horreur !

**Orochimaru :** Oui le bleu ne va pas du tout au teint… y'avait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas vu non ?

**Arkel :** D'où l'effet de surprise…

**Sanzo :** Hum ça n'a pas trop réussi à ma correctrice d'aller à Eurodisney… A plus pour le prochain chapitre, review please ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, bien, où s'était-on arrêter... Ah oui, un petit alchimiste d'état essayait de se sauver des griffes d'une folle furieuse...

**Sasu**: Sanzo... Déjà qu'on souffre par ta faute sois sérieuse.

**Sakura**: Y a plus rien à faire, son cerveau est hors course.

**Naru**: De toute façon elle surchauffe... Elle est pas nette...

**Sanzo**: Vous allez souffrir... Mortellement souffrir...

**Sasu**: Non c'est les lecteurs qui souffrent...

* * *

**Village d'Oto...**

« Sasuke, calme toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Et puis, pourquoi es-tu si énervé, elle ne t'a pas pris ton arme que je sache ?! »

Naruto et Karin venaient de rejoindre l'Uchiwa, Sasuke fixait la kunoichi qui réajustait ses vêtements. Le blond, quant à lui épiait son coéquipier, la leçon allait être rude à encaisser mais il comptait bien lui faire payer le fait qu'il ait privilégié son arme à lui.

« Naruto-kun, comme promis, je vais t'aider à entrer dans le village d'Oto. »

« Karin, tu es un amour. »

_# Naruto, ne vomis pas. #_

_Kyûbi tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule._

_# Non, je crois que tant que je n'aurai pas satisfait mon désir...#_

_Kyûbi, tu commences à être aussi lourd que Sakura..._

« Naruto, tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire?! »

« Pas du tout... J'étais occupé ailleurs. »

Sasuke regardait incrédule son partenaire, c'était la première fois depuis des années que le blond ne faisait pas attention à lui ainsi. Le brun fixa Karin une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, que la kunoichi ignora royalement, elle se permit même un ricanement. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et s'agrippa à son bras.

« Naruto, peux-tu te transformer et camoufler ton chakra ? »

« Si je me transforme en renard ça te convient ?! »

« Parfait, je te fais entrer dans le village et on va direct au centre de recherche. »

« Pourquoi là bas ?! »

« Ce que vous allez découvrir va vous étonner... Je suis même prête à parier que c'est ce que vous êtes venus chercher. »

Naruto composa plusieurs signes et se retrouva sous la forme d'un petit renard blanc. Karin le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui faire des câlins.

« Hum, Karin tu oublies la mission là... Et puis, tu vas finir par l'étouffer... »

« Mais regarde c'est trop mignon, il a même mis un pelage d'hiver... »

_Et j'aurais dû m'inoculer la rage comme ça j'aurais pu te mordre... _

« Bien, si tu es prêt Naruto, on y va... Sasuke, toi, tu nous attends là. »

« Comment... Je peux être sûr que tu vas revenir avec lui et que... Tout cela n'est pas un piège de ta part ?! »

« Sasuke... Pas après... Ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi... Et puis... Il m'a promis quelque chose quand on sera à Konoha. »

La kunoichi prit la direction du village du son plantant l'Uchiwa sur place, des doutes plein la tête...

**Près de Konoha...**

« Sakura on approche de Konoha... »

« J'y croyais plus. Je jure que quand on arrive je les laisse à Naruto et Sasuke pendant un an... »

« C'est pas un petit peu cruel ?! »

Sakura et Neji fixèrent méchamment Temari... C'est sûr qu'un an n'était peut être pas assez...

« Sakura-Kun... Sakura-Kun... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?! »

« Je veux pas aller dans ce village... Il me fait peur... Je me sens pas bien... Et puis Sasuke non plus ne se sent pas bien... »

Neji se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant. C'est avec une voix calme qu'il s'adressa à lui pensant que l'enfant faisait un caprice pour ne pas aller au village.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?! Tu n'as rien à craindre au village... »

Le jeune blond fit non de la tête, Neji remarqua alors que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

« Je sais pas pourquoi... C'est une sensation que j'ai là... Ca fait mal... »

Naruto avait posé sa main sur son coeur... C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du village les deux jeunes garçons se comportaient étrangement. Naruto était plus agité et Sasuke de plus en plus renfermé. Neji se tourna vers la copie de l'Uchiwa et vit que ce dernier avait la main posée au même endroit que celle du blond.

« Sakura, est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'ils aient certains souvenirs des originaux. »

« C'est une possibilité. Il faudra que j'examine tout ça quand on sera arrivé. »

« Temari Chan... »

« Oui Sakura ? »

« Naruto et Sasuke-kun... Ils ont peur... Ils n'aiment pas l'endroit où l'on est... Et... Je peux rien faire pour eux. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir se qu'ils ressentent ?! »

« Je sais pas, on sent quand l'un d'entre nous va pas bien... C'est pareil pour tous les autres. »

« Les autres ?! »

**Village d'Oto (et surtout grande discutions de Kyûbi)**

Karin se trouvait maintenant dans le centre d'expérimentation du village d'Oto, Naruto toujours dans ses bras.

« Karin ! Te voilà enfin, il t'a fait chercher partout. Il est vraiment très en colère. »

« Je vais aller le voir... Je passe juste jeter un oeil sur les expériences et voir si tout se passe bien. »

« Ok... Mais grouilles toi... J'en ai marre de supporter ses sautes d'humeur... _Pire qu'une gonzesse celui-là_... »

Kabuto s'éloigna de la kunoichi et prit la direction des cachots, où il pourrait s'amuser à disséquer quelques prisonniers pour se calmer.

« Naruto, je vais te laisser dans cette salle. Ce que tu vas y découvrir va peut-être te surprendre... Mais s'il te plait, garde ton calme jusqu'à mon retour. »

Karin ouvra une salle et laissa glisser Naruto au sol. Le renard observa les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

_C'est quoi ce bordel..._

_# J'ai l'impression que ce que l'on va découvrir ne va pas me plaire du tout...#_

_Tu veux bien éviter de tout ramener à toi, tu n'es pas le centre du monde... Là, tu vois ce que j'ai devant les yeux m'inquiète un peu... plus qu'un démon en pleine crise d'état d'âme..._

_# De manque, de manque, s'il te plait... Ne confonds pas... Bon... Si c'est bien ce que je crois... On n'est pas dans la merde... Cela dit une foi rentré à Konoha je vais me foutre de la veille... Et du pervers... #_

Une fille d'à peu près treize ans les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus venait de s'approcher du petit renard, avant que Naruto n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva prisonnier dans les bras de la fillette.

« Naruto... Tu es revenu... »

_Comment connaît elle mon nom ?!_

« Sasuke et Sakura sont en sécurité... Dis, ils ont pu se sauver eux au moins ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte... Je ne comprends rien..._

_# Moi, je crois que je commence à comprendre et ça devient de plus en plus effrayant. #_

_Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?_

_# Tu as peut être grandi et tu es devenu plus fort... Mais, tu oublies toujours de réfléchir... Ou alors, tu as seulement oublié la façon de faire fonctionner ton cerveau. #_

_Je ne crois pas que ceci était un compliment venant de ta part..._

_# Si tu as devant toi leurs reproductions et que cette fille a pu te reconnaître et reconnaître le peu de chakra qui s'échappe de toi... Tu en déduis quoi ? #_

_Que je suis un grand ninja reconnu dans tous les villages..._

_# D'accord, je l'avoue, je suis l'un des démons les plus destructeurs... Mais Yondaime qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel supplice ? Tu te venges parce que j'ai voulu détruire Konoha ?!… Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert ?! #_

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?!_

_# Tu as devant toi, sûrement leurs clones. S'ils les ont clonés, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils aient pu faire la même chose avec vous ?!#_

_Un autre Sasuke ?! Que du bonheur..._

_# Cache ta joie... Tu sembles oublier qu'il a préféré son sabre à toi...#_

_Tu le fais exprès... Tu dois vraiment me rappeler ça..._

_# Je suis ton mémo perso...Tu as oublié ?!#_

_C'est ça... Fous toi de moi..._

_# Mais non... Moi... Je n'oserais pas me payer la tête du plus grand shinobi...#_

_Je sens une pointe de sarcasme... Dans cette réplique..._

_# Tiens en parlant de ton Sasuke... Il a combien de pénis ?!#_

_... C'est quoi cette question à la con ?!_

_# Ben logiquement les serpents en ont deux...#_

_Tu te fous de moi ?!_

_# ... ... ... Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te dégager des bras de cette petite chose avant qu'elle ne décide de te mettre un noeud rose autour du cou... Trop tard...#_

_Kyûbi... C'est moi ou tu rigoles ?... Tu te fous de moi ?..._

_Kyûbiii !! Réponds à ma question... C'est quoi cette histoire avec les serpents ?!_

_# Démerde toi... Au plus grand ninja de tous les temps... Futur Hokage... Moi, je vais dormir...#_

**Alentour du village d'Oto...**

« Sasuke? Que fais-tu ici ?! »

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question... »

« Ben... On était au village de Suna et on est parti à la recherche d'information pour Sakura-kun qui nous ont conduit jusqu'au village d'Oto. »

L'Uchiwa écoutait Lee lui parler, il se rappelait de la première fois où Lee avait fait face à Sakura en homme... Le tigre de Konoha c'était évanoui devant le garçon, son amour de jeunesse avait perdu toute sa féminité. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il croisait Sakura, il partait en larme, hurlant dans les rues de Konoha que la vie était injuste...

Sasuke regardait impassible le shinobi qui, pour le plus grand malheur de tous, n'avait toujours pas voulu abandonner sa combinaison verte... Et qui, chaque fois qu'il évoquait Sakura, se mettait à verser des torrents de larmes... Sasuke décida de vite laisser tomber le sujet Sakura-kun pour ne pas avoir droit à une nouvelle crise de larmes...

« Naruto vient d'entrer dans le village avec un ninja d'Oto avec un shinobi du son. »

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu as laissé partir Naruto avec un ennemi ?! »

« Non pas un ennemi... Une fille... Et c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance. Un peu bizarre mais de confiance. »

Ten-Ten et Lee dévisageaient Sasuke comme s'il avait perdu la raison. L'Uchiwa venait de dire qu'il avait laissé Naruto partir avec une fille et il n'avait rien détruit... Cela relevait de l'exploit... Ceux à quoi n'avaient pas fait attention les deux shinobi était l'état de la forêt à quelques kilomètres d'eux...

« Alors votre mission à Suna ? »

« Euh... Bien, très bien... Je pense que tu en entendras parler à Konoha... »

Ten-Ten préférait ne pas lui dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert à Suna. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir ni la fureur et ni un interrogatoire de la part de l'Uchiwa...

Sasuke se tourna vers le village d'Oto, quelqu'un se rapprochait d'eux... Karin...

Ten-Ten et Lee n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence, ils furent surpris de voir la kunoichi aux côtés de Sasuke...

« Karin... Dis-moi tout de suite où est Naruto ?! »

La voix douce et menaçante plana sur le groupe... Karin sourit candidement à l'Uchiwa...

« Au village d'Oto... Pourquoi cette question ?! »

Le brun commença à sortir son sabre... Ses Sharingan activés fixaient avec haine la kunoichi...

« Calme toi... Naruto ne va pas tarder... Seulement, il doit se faire un peu plus discret pour sortir du village... Il faudrait juste que tu crées une toute petite diversion... »

« Sasuke, Lee et moi on s'occupe de la diversion... Toi, tu attends Naruto et on se rejoint à la frontière. »

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller pour vous deux ? »

« Nous prendrais-tu pour des débutants ? »

Ten-Ten venait de s'adresser à Karin une pointe de défi dans la voix.

**Village de Konoha...**

Sakura était devant son ancien sensei et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

Tsunade, qui, à la vue des trois enfants qui étaient avec lui, avait dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle avait hurlé à Shizune de lui apporter trois bouteilles de sake. La shinobi était arrivée en rouspétant après l'Hokage lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment de boire car elle avait des documents importants à signer. Mais à la vue des trois enfant dans le bureau de la Gondaime, Shizune avait pris place au côté de Tsunade et c'était servi un verre qu'elle avait bu d'une traite.

« Sakura... Ne me dis pas que ce sont des répliques exactes... S'il te plait, dis moi qu'ils n'ont rien en commun avec vous... »

« Tsunade-sama... Je vais me sentir vexée... Et oui, ce sont bien nos copies exactes. EIles doivent même avoir quelques souvenirs à nous car Naruto et Sasuke se sont sentis très mal à l'approche de Konoha. »

« Naruto ?! Pourquoi tu t'es senti mal ? »

« Je sens qu'on ne me veut pas ici... On me déteste... On a peur de moi... »

« Et pour Sasuke... ? »

Le brun se plaça derrière Naruto comme pour se protéger de quelque chose, Tsunade le vit même agripper la manche du blond.

« Sasuke... Lui, c'est plus compliqué à dire... Je ne vois qu'une ombre et j'entends des cris... Je sens qu'il a peur et qu'il cherche quelqu'un et puis... Des yeux qui ressemblent aux siens mais ils sont différents... C'est très difficile à décrire... »

« Tu peux voir ce qu'il pense ?! »

« Sakura-chan aussi pourra le faire quand Nekotama se réveillera... Pour l'instant, elle ne peut que ressentir nos sentiments... Dites, vous n'allez pas m'interrompre tout le temps baba-chan. ».

« Ok... Copie conforme au vrai... Naruto, un peu de respect envers moi. Je suis quand même l'Hokage... »

« Et moi, je suis le futur Hokage. »

Shizune se permit d'intervenir dans la conversation se doutant qu'elle allait se terminer en dispute comme avec l'original...

« Naruto-kun, tu as parlé de Nekotama... Tu veux dire le bijju à deux queues... »

« Oui, je parle du chaton... »

Sakura entendit Sasuke rire doucement... Sakura II se tourna vers le brun et Naruto.

« Sasuke-kun ce n'est pas marrant... Et toi, Naruto arrête d'appeler Nekotama un chaton... »

Tsunade fixait les enfants tout en comprenant assez vite ce qui se passait...

« Naruto... Quel est ton Bijjû et celui de Sasuke ? »

« Moi c'est renardeau Kyûbi et Sasuke c'est Tanuki Shukaku... »

« Merde... Ils n'ont pas osé cloner les bijju aussi... Naruto vos bijju... Est-ce qu'ils sont puissants?! »

« Oui... Mais ce sont des bébés encore... Et certains passent plus de temps à dormir... Comme chaton et Yamata... »

« Combien êtes-vous en tout ?! »

« Neuf... Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochi... Puis moi... »

Neji avait sursauté en entendant son prénom, il fixait Naruto...

« Ils m'ont cloné ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Tes yeux, et le fait que tu es assez doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends... »

« Naruto-kun... Tu es bien sérieux... »

Sasuke qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés du blond se permit de parler...

« On est peut être des enfants, mais on sait depuis longtemps que nous ne sommes que des expériences. Des expériences ratées à ce qu'a dit le maître... Il voulait nous détruire parce qu'on ne sert à rien au village d'Oto. Nous on a pu s'enfuir, mais pas les autres... »

« T'as plus à t'inquiéter Sasuke... Y en a trois qui arrivent... »

Sakura II et Sasuke sourirent au blond. Tsunade, quant à elle observait les trois enfants et voyait bien que le meneur du groupe était Naruto... Elle allait garder les enfants au village, mais elle les mettrait sous haute surveillance. Le fait de voir le petit Naruto lui expliquer toute l'histoire sans rien omettre et avec un tel sérieux lui faisait assez peur.

**Fin du chapitre…**

* * *

**Sanzo** : Finiiiiiii ...

**Sasu** : Tu vas jouer encore longtemps avec moi et Naru ?!

**Sanzo** **: (mode pervers en activation...)** Vouiiiiiii...

**Naru** : Sanzo... Question... C'est un Sasunaru ?!

**Sanzo** : Oui ! Pourquoi ?!

**Naru** : Tu nous mets ensemble à quel moment ?!

**Sanzo** : OHhhhhhh t'as vu mon chaton, il grandit bien non ?!

**Sasu** : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?!

**Sanzo** : C'est un interrogatoire ?!

**Ibiki** : On a besoin de moi ?

**Sanzo** : NON !!!!

**Sasu et Naru** : OUI !!!

**Naru **: Sasu... C'est quoi cette histoire avec les serpents ?!

**Sasu : (rouge)** Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle... Et puis si tu écoutes sanzo et haganemaru on n'en a pas fini...

**Orochi :** Si tu veux Naru-kun je peux te donner un cours...


End file.
